


hey baby, i think i wanna marry you

by Larry_Shipper6400



Series: Get To Know Us Series [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, not smut, proposal, youtube au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3742948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Shipper6400/pseuds/Larry_Shipper6400
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, that brings me to my question. Harry Edward Styles, will you make me the happiest man on earth ever and be my husband?" Louis asks, choking up on his last sentence. Harry has tears in his eyes and his hands are covering his mouth as Louis slowly sinks to one knee. </p><p>~~OR~~</p><p>This is the reason why Louis and Harry next video is entitled 'I'd marry you Harry...' </p><p>Title from: Marry You by Bruno Mars</p>
            </blockquote>





	hey baby, i think i wanna marry you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, so this the sequel/proposal fic to my previous story in the series. It is not completely necessary to read the previous one but it will give you a better understanding. 
> 
> Anyway, happy reading! x

"Hey everyone, my name is Louis Tomlinson and welcome back to our **_Get To Know Us Series_**. It is currently 8:30 on this lovely Friday morning and, as you can see by the title of this video, I'm going to propose later on today to my beautiful boyfriend of 5 years who is currently asleep. Let's go wake him up!" Louis whispers into the camera in his hand. He sets it down on top of the chest of drawers, angling to get the bed and Harry inside it perfectly. Louis steadily himself before jumping onto Harry.  
"The fuck?" Harry yells startled by the sudden body on body contact. He feels a head nuzzle into his neck and Louis' shampoo smell fills his nostril. "Lou, what was that for?" He moans, his voice rough with sleep, wriggling so Louis' knee isn't pressing into his bladder.  
"Morning beautiful. Up an' at 'em. We have a big day today." Louis tells him, kissing his lips quickly.  
"What are we doing that is so important that we have to wake-up at eight fucking thirty in the morning?" Harry groans, looking over at his phone.  
"The carnival is in town and I'm taking you there so we need to feed and dressed." Louis smiles up at him, watching Harry's face light up. He knows Harry loves the carnival. Harry loves the rides, the cheesy music, the happy children and even the greasy food. Louis knows that the carnival will leave Harry is a happy mood and that is when he'll propose.  
"Really?" Harry asks.  
"Really." Louis nods and Harry surges forward to kiss him. He presses their lips together, his hands sliding down Louis' exposed back. Louis smiles into the kiss, cupping Harry's jaw. He feels Harry's hand grab his bum and Harry's tongue pushing into his mouth. As much as he wants to, that type of stuff could get flagged.  
"Haz, there's a camera running." Louis mumbles, pulling back.  
"Don't care." Harry replies simply, hand still firmly gripping his ass.  
"I'm not making a sex tape H. C'mon, let go." Louis tells him and Harry pouts but lifts his hand regardless. Louis kisses his forehead wetly before springing off the bed.  
"Looooou! Come back, you're warm!" Harry whines.  
"So that worked, my monster is awake. Say hello to the viewers H!" Louis says into the camera before pointing it at Harry.  
"Morning everyone." Harry says, a hand running through his messy hair.  
"Isn't he gorgeous in the morning? Well, despite his snoring and his hair in my mouth and his long ass giraffe legs and his unnecessary nudity, he is a Disney Prince." Louis lists off, listening to the noises of protest coming from behind him.  
"Heeeey! Stop fibbing." Harry says, throwing Louis' pillow at him.  
"Nothing but the truth for our viewers love. Well, I'll leave you guys now because Harry and I are gonna go shower and he's gonna make me breakfast. Aren't you babe?" Louis asks over his shoulder.  
"I'll think about it." Harry calls back.  
"He loves me." Louis smiles into the camera. Louis hears the rustling of sheets before a chin hooks over his shoulder.  
"Of course I do." Harry drawls in his ear, his voice still a little rough from his sleep.  
"You are so lucky that I'm only getting from our shoulders up in the camera view." Louis mumbles to him.  
"They wouldn't mind a sneak peek at me." Harry suggests.  
"I would mind." Louis tells him.  
"Mmm, possessive Louis is hot." Harry hums, kissing and beginning to suck at his neck.  
"I still have the camera running." Louis brings to his attention. Harry reaches around him and closes it, stopping the film.  
"Not anymore. C'mon, come wash my hair for me. Know you love to do that." Harry links their fingers and drags Louis towards their bathroom that is connected to their bedroom. It comes in handy a lot.  
"What's gotten you this morning?" Louis asks, poking Harry in the side.  
"Well _someone_ got me all excited by telling me that we are going to one of the happiest places on Earth and when I tried to thank him, he pushed me away. All I wanted was a kiss." Harry pouts, turning the water on.  
"I'm sorry I didn't wanna get flagged on Youtube for inappropriate touching on camera. Plus, Modest would have our heads if we got too sexual. We still have young fans supposedly." Louis says, curling a ringlet of Harry's hair around his pointer finger.  
"I just wanted to kiss my boyfriend good morning. Is that too much to ask?" Harry whines.  
"It felt like you wanted to snog more than anything." Louis laughs. He sees Harry's unamused expression and sighs happily. "Fine, you can snog me in the shower you insatiable oaf."  
"Yay, love you Lou." Harry cheers, practically jumping into the shower.  
"You better." Louis smiles to himself and yeah, this is the boy he wants for the rest of his life.

**********

"What are you making me for breakfast Styles?" Louis asks, the camera focused on Harry's back. Harry looks amazing. His wet hair in a bun, naked except for a small pair of rainbow paint splattered briefs and his little fuzzy socks that he wears in the kitchen all the time. He's humming along to a tune Louis doesn't know as he rocks his hips from side to side. It's so cute and endearing and Louis wouldn't mind this sight every morning for the rest of his life.  
"Poached eggs, bacon and toast." Harry tells him, flipping the bacon in the pan.  
"Smells lovely as always. And you look edible too, the fans will love this view!" Louis cheers and Harry perks up.  
"Are you vlogging this?" Harry asks, putting the bread in the toaster.  
"Yep. I've got about two minutes of footage of you shaking your pretty little bum as you make me breakfast." Louis nods.  
"Quality internet video!" Harry cheers falsely as he checks the eggs quickly.  
"I think so. How long until you feed me babe?" Louis asks.  
"About another minute or so. The bread just needs to toast and we will be done." Harry tells him, taking the eggs out of the water and the bacon out of the pan.  
"Yay! Thanks pumpkin." Louis smiles.  
"You're welcome Boo." Harry replies and Louis cringes at the nickname.  
"I thought we agreed you wouldn't call me that once I hit 21." Louis grumbles.  
"Oops?" Harry supplies.  
"Hi." Louis adds and Harry's face softens with fondness.  
"Louis Tomlinson, you _sap_!" Harry tells him, taking the hot toast out of the toaster.  
"I couldn't help it. It was a perfect opportunity!" Louis laughs and Harry just smiles.

He sets the two full plates down and Louis focuses the camera on Harry's plate.  
"Here is the final product. Are you proud of yourself Harold?" Louis asks, lifting the camera to Harry's face.  
"Very much so." Harry nods, he grabs the camera from Louis and points it at him.  
"Why am I on camera? I look awful." Louis shields his face with his hands and Harry giggles to himself.  
"You look beautiful like always. Take a bite, show everyone how much you love my cooking." Harry instructs. Louis grabs his fork and stabs his egg, the yolk running everywhere. He smiles at that then grabs a cut piece of his toast and dips it in the yolk before placing it in his mouth. He chews it and smiles, raising two thumbs up to the camera.  
"Delicious, just like everything you cook." Louis tells the camera and Harry smiles at his boyfriend.  
"Thanks babe." Harry replies. Louis grabs the camera and turns it off.  
"I mean it. I wasn't just saying it for the camera. I could eat your food for the rest of my life." Louis assures him, putting the device down.  
"I would happily cook for you for the rest of your life. I have something to ask you actually." Harry says, stirring his tea with a spoon.  
"Go ahead. You're not breaking up with me are you?" Louis laughs nervously.  
"No, God no. It's just-- _just_ \-- **okay** , in the last video you asked yourself ' _why do I wanna marry you?_ ' as like a joke right? Do you actually wanna marry me or were you like pulling my leg?" Harry asks, his eyes wide.  
"Why would I be pulling your leg? Of course I want you for the rest of my life. I've been in love with you for 5 years and will still be in 20 years and 50 years after that. It's just a matter of whether you still want me when I ask the question." Louis says, his fingers covering Harry's over the table.  
"Of fucking course I'll still want you. I don't think I can imagine my future with anyone else but you. Who said that you were proposing to me? Maybe I wanna propose to you." Harry suggests and Louis laughs.  
"C'mon love, I know you wanna be the one being proposed too. Don't try and fool me." Louis giggles and Harry flushes red at how Louis knows him so well.  
"Yeah, so when are you planning to do such thing?" Harry asks, fiddling with his pride ring on his middle finger.  
"That is for me to know and you to find out darling." Louis says with a wink.  
"Do you find it weird that we are so comfortable talking about this?" Harry asks.  
"Darling, we have fans who believe we have been married since _2013_. I nearly believed them until I realised, wait, I'm actually part of that pairing. We are practically married, we just haven't made it official yet." Louis tells him.  
"Oh okay. Cool. I can't wait. You better blow me away with your proposal or I might say no." Harry suggests.  
"We both know I could propose to you when we are both naked and covered in semen after sex and you wouldn't say no." Louis scoffs, taking a bite of his bacon.  
"Heeeey, no need to be so blunt about it." Harry whines, sipping his tea.  
"You know it's true. I could be filming this y'know." Louis smirks.  
"You better not be."  
"I'm not. C'mon, let's eat and we'll get ready for a day at the fair." Louis states and Harry nods before they start to eat their food in comfortable cheery silence.

"So Harry is in our room, getting ready and I'm blimin' nervous. What if I mess it up?" Louis says into the camera, the box in his hand feeling heavy. "You guys haven't seen the ring. I'll show you when I propose to him. God, I'm so nervous."  
"Lou! Do I grab a jumper?" Harry yells from their room.  
"We live in England, of course you should grab a bloody jumper!" Louis yells back. He can hear Harry laugh and Louis smiles.  
"Ok guys, I'm gonna vlog at the fair and I'm gonna propose there. See ya." Louis says quickly before shutting their camera just as Harry comes running down the hallway.  
"Whatcha vloggin' about Lou?" Harry asks, an arm slinging around his waist.  
"Nothing. Just practicing the best angle to show your scared ride faces." Louis teases and Harry just pinches his hip.  
"C'mon, entertain me my loving boyfriend." Harry says.  
"Okay, let's go." Louis smiles at him as he slips the camera and ring box into his pocket.

**********

"Describe the view for me and the viewers at home Harold." Louis says, the camera pointed at Harry's happy face as he looks out the carriage. It's 3:30 and they've been vlogging nearly everything. From the teacup ride to the merry-go-round that Harry insisted that they go on to them eating their greasy lunch that consisted of chips and a hot dog to the bumper cars that Harry had trouble fitting into because of his long legs. Louis loves seeing his boy so happy. They are currently on the Ferris Wheel and are slowly approaching the top.  
"It's _amazing!_ The lights of the other rides are shining, all the people look like ants and the view is just beautiful." Harry describes, excitement seeping through his voice.  
"Is this your favourite ride so far?" Louis asks, filming the view as they reach the top.  
"Yeah, I am so glad I get to spend it with you." Harry smiles at him, squeezing their joint fingers.  
"Come here you sap. Let me kiss you and we can be saps together." Louis grumbles, turning the camera to face him as they kiss quickly.  
"I love you." Harry mumbles.  
"I love you too." Louis replies.  
" _I LOVE LOUIS TOMLINSON!_ " Harry screams suddenly, the echo carrying slightly.  
"Jesus Harold, warn a guy before you shout!" Louis chastises him, covering his ear with his spare hand.  
"I just thought that the world should know." Harry shrugs nonchalantly and Louis feels like his heart could burst.  
"You dork. After this, I'm gonna take you somewhere to do something special." Louis alludes, the box in his pocket feeling noticeable now.  
"What are you planning to do Tomlinson?" Harry asks, quirking an eyebrow in interest.  
"That is for me and the viewers to know and you to find out." Louis teases, bopping Harry on the nose.  
"I like surprises. It is a good surprise?" Harry questions.  
"It is a great surprise. You will love it." Louis assures him.

**********

"Guys, I'm gonna do. **Fuck,** I've never been so nervous. God I hope he says yes." Louis rushes out quickly into the camera. It's 6:35 and they are on their way home. Louis decided he wanted to take the 'scenic' route which means through the local park and Harry didn't say no. Harry is currently on the playground because he is still a kid at heart and Louis is getting his head together.  
"Oh my God, you're Louis Tomlinson! I love you!" A high voice gasps from behind him. He shuts the camera quickly in shock. He hopes he didn't break it.  
"Hey love, how are you?" Louis asks, turning around to the girl. Actually there's two girls. One short brunette and one tall red head. They are holding hands but Louis doesn't wanna assume anything.  
"Good. How has your day been? If you don't mind me asking, where is Harry? I saw on Instagram that you two went to the carnival together." The red-headed girl asks, the other girl smiling up at him.  
"Oh, he's on the playground. I swear he is a 5 year-old trapped in a 21 year-old's body. What are your names babes?" Louis tells them.  
"I'm Renee and this is my girlfriend Riley." The brunette girl, Renee, says.  
"How long have you been together?" Louis asks, excited to see some proud LGBT+ fans.  
"A year and half tomorrow." Riley says and Louis smiles.  
"That's great! Congrats. Would you be willing to do a huge favour for me?" Louis asks, an idea popping into his head.  
"Of course. What do you need?" Riley says, her smile widening.  
"Well, I'm gonna propose to Harry and I need someone to film it for the Youtube Channel. Will you be willing to film it for me?" Louis asks quickly, the box in his shaky hand.  
"Oh my God yes! That is so fucking adorable!" Renee nearly shouts and Louis turns around to see if Harry heard. He didn't and Louis is glad that Harry has awful hearing.  
"Thank you so much. I'm gonna go get Harry. Can you go stand by that tree and when I point at you, I want you to hit the start button. Thank you." Louis smiles, kissing both girls on the cheek before running over to Harry.

He takes a deep breath and runs a hand through his shaggy hair. He can do this. Harry is gonna say yes. He will. Fuck, this is happening.  
"Haz, come here!" Louis yells and Harry looks up at him from the swing he is currently playing on. He looks so young. God Louis, get it together.  
"Okay, I'm coming!" Harry calls back, jumping off the swing and running over to Louis. Louis points to the girls who give him a thumbs up.  
"There's been something I've been meaning to ask you for a few months now." Louis says, grabbing Harry by both hands and standing in the middle of the empty park pathway.  
"You sound serious Lou. Is everything alright?" Harry asks, his eyes filling with concern.  
"Everything more than fine love. Just don't talk for now okay?" Louis sets.  
"Alright." Harry nods but he sound suspicious.  
"I've been in love with you since you accidentally peed on me at the X-Factor auditions in those filthy urinals. You and your curly hair, big green eyes and awful fashion sense. I flirted horrendously into getting an _autograph_ of all things because I knew you would be a star. Then, when we were put together in the group, I knew that we were meant to be. I had to make a move on you before someone else did. You were so fucking adorable and dopey and clueless and I fell so hard for you. I'd never felt that way about any of my relationships. I don't know why I didn't run for the hills then because little did I know I had met my soul mate at 18. The past 5 years have been anything but easy. There have been times when I had wanted to strangle you, times I have wanted to kiss you silly and times I have wanted to hide you away and not let anyone else be near you. We have done so much together and we've had the time of our lives touring the world and I'm so glad I got to spend it with someone who I love so much that it hurts sometimes. You are so beautiful, so amazing, so adorable, so sexy, so clumsy, so talented, so charming. You are everything I could have wished for and more. You are the only one I want for the rest of my life. So, that brings me to my question. Harry Edward Styles, will you make me the happiest man on earth ever and be my husband?" Louis asks, choking up on his last sentence. Harry has tears in his eyes and his hands are covering his mouth as Louis slowly sinks to one knee. He watches Louis open the box and Harry nearly faints. The ring is so pretty. It a silver band with two small diamonds on top, one slightly bigger than the other. He can't ready the inscription because his vision is blurry from tears but he's sure it is something sappy and adorable.  
"Yes, holy fuck yes!" Harry cries out, extending his shaky hand out, the tears spilling over his water line. Louis smiles as he takes the ring out of the box and slides it onto Harry's left ring finger. It slides on perfectly and he kisses Harry's knuckle for extra measure. "God, get up here so I can kiss you silly!" Harry says, grabbing Louis by the arm and pulling him up.  
"You're such a caveman." Louis whispers.  
"Your caveman for the rest of your life." Harry whispers back before pressing their lips together. Louis cups Harry's face, wiping the tears away with his thumbs as their lips move together so effortlessly. Harry's hands move down to Louis' waist, his favourite place to put them.  
"Thank you for saying yes." Louis murmurs, his hands moving to Harry's neck.  
"I never would have said no." Harry replies and Louis kisses him quickly. "Hold on tight." Harry tells him before dipping Louis down like in the movies.  
"You are so fucking sappy. I love you so much." Louis laughs.  
"I love you a hell of a lot too." Harry replies before ducking down and kissing Louis again. Fuck, today has been the best day of his life. Louis is all he ever wanted for the rest of his life and now, it's official.  
"I want you to know I filmed this." Louis whispers to him once their lips part.  
"Where? How?" Harry asks, pulling Louis back up straight.  
"I made some friends. Over there." Louis points towards the two girls only a few metres away with the camera still pointed at them. The two wave at the pair and Harry hides his face in Louis' neck.  
"They're fans aren't they?" Harry asks.  
"Yeah but they're cool. They've been together for a year and a half and they just did a massive favour for me." Louis assures him, kissing Harry's cheek quickly before walking over to the pair, hand in hand with his _fiancé_.

**********

"So everyone, I did it and he said yes! Honestly, my heart is still fluttering like a humming bird." Louis says into their camera in their bedroom. Harry is getting dressed in the bathroom from his shower. "His response was the only thing that mattered to me. My speech was probably shit but I just wanted to get to the main part which was the question. I'm tell you now, the time between me asking the question and Harry's answer made me want to be swallowed up by the Earth. I swear he just wanted me to die inside from anticipation." Louis swears, a hand running through his hair. He has a habit of doing that. Lou hates it when he does it but he can't help it.  
"I was in shock!" Harry calls, walking out from the bathroom. His hair up in a bun again. He has his hair up a lot at home because it gets in the way.  
"There he is. My beautiful fiancé!" Louis whoops, turning the camera to Harry.  
"I like that word. _Fiancé_. Makes me feel special." Harry smiles, sitting next to Louis on the bed where Louis is currently vlogging.  
"I thought you liked the word spouse." Louis suggests.  
"Mmm, that too. Louis Tomlinson, my soon-to-be spouse." Harry hums, resting his head on Louis' shoulder.  
"I like that too." Louis hums in agreement and Harry smiles, kissing his cheek.  
"I think that is enough vlogging for the day." Harry tells him, reaching for the camera.  
"Wait, you need to show them the ring. I promised." Louis says, moving the camera just out of Harry's reach. Harry lets out a playful huff and holds his hand up. Louis can see a small smile creep across Harry's face and he smiles himself. "Do you like it?" Louis asks.  
"Nope, I love it. It's all I ever wanted in a ring. You'll never guess what Louis got inscribed into the ring. Actually you could." Harry says perkily.  
"No, don't tell them. It's only meant to be seen by us." Louis whines.  
"They were gonna find out anyone because the media would speculate what is says anyway. Are you gonna say it or am I?" Harry asks sternly.  
"You do it. I look like a blimin' tomato." Louis says, hiding in the crook of Harry's neck.  
"It's says _**Hi & Oops**_. Which, in case you missed it, was our first ever words to each other. Isn't that the sappiest thing ever?" Harry says happily and Louis whines into Harry's shoulder.  
"Hey, I thought it was cute." Louis defends himself.  
"It is cute but it is still incredible sappy. I think we should end the video now." Harry suggests.  
"Sure. Thanks for watching guys. I hope I lived up to your expectations." Louis smiles sheepishly.  
"Like, Comment and if you already haven't Subscribe for more videos. I know last week we said we would have Niall but we'll have him next week as it was kinda unplanned on my part. So yeah, see you guys next week." Harry says, blowing a kiss to the camera before shutting it off.  
"Holy fuck, today has been a big day. I'm dead." Louis groans as he flops back on the bed.  
"Excuse you Tomlinson, my heart and head still haven't process what has happened today! Is this true? Did you really propose to me today?" Harry asks, lying next to him. The camera placed back on the bed side table.  
"Yeah, I did. I've been meaning to propose for about a month now." Louis says. He doesn't think he's stopped smiling since the afternoon.  
"Why didn't you propose say last week then? Did you think I would say no or something?" Harry questions, his finger drawing random shapes on Louis' abdomen.  
"God no, I was just nervous about the whole thing. Thinking it through and making sure I had everything in order. I didn't wanna fuck up something we would remember for the rest of our lives." Louis admits.  
"Lou, you said it yourself. You could have proposed to me after sex and I'd still say yes. You don't need to be nervous around me. The answer is mostly always yes for you." Harry assures him, kissing his chin quickly.  
"Is that so?" Louis asks.  
"Yep." Harry nods, popping the P for emphasis.  
"So if I asked for some fantastic love-making from my soon-to-be-spouse, what would you say?" Louis suggests, a mischievous glint in his eye.  
"I would say absolutely positively yes. Do you wanna top or bottom?" Harry asks.  
"Bottom of course. Once a bottom, always a bottom. Especially for you." Louis says it as if it wasn't obvious.  
"Dunno, maybe on our wedding night, I'll get you to fuck me into the mattress." Harry proposes and Louis moans at the thought.  
"Mmm, sounds like a plan to me." Louis nods.  
"Yeah, but for now, take your top off Tomlinson. I'm gonna rock your world." Harry instructs, striping his own top off his body.  
"Thank you future Mr Tomlinson." Louis says quickly before complying to Harry's demand.

 

When Louis upload the video, it is entitled _**I** ** _'d_ marry you Harry...** _ and Harry simultaneously changes his Twitter name to Harry Tomlinson. The internet may have a small (large) breakdown.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that lived up to your expectations. Til next time, love you guys x
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. Bookmarks are even better but you do you. If you want, you can follow me on [Tumblr](http://limpnoodlemikey.tumblr.com)!


End file.
